Zaiko (SSJJ)
Zaiko (ざいこ; Zaiko) is the genetic son of Ginny and Goku. He starts of as the second main villain of the Super Saiyan 5 Group but becomes a great ally to Goku. Appearance Zaiko has light skin, white hair with two black horns. He has red lines under his eyes and grey eyes. He wears green clothes with blue shoes. He manages to transform into a Super Kai Mode and easily the Z-Fighters. In his Immortal form he hahs blue skin, a red ruby in his forehead and his pants are jet black. Zaiko first appears as young student the same age as Pan, in this form he has silver short hair, silver eyes, silver eyebrows and wears an outfit similar to Gohan's outfit in his school days. He uses this form to observe the Z-Fighters while his mother sends down her test subjects. This form is never seen again after he disappears during the Piccolo III Saga. Forms Young Zaiko first appears as young student the same age as Pan, in this form he has silver short hair, silver eyes, silver eyebrows and wears an outfit similar to Gohan's outfit in his school days. He uses this form to observe the Z-Fighters while his mother sends down her test subjects. This form is never seen again after he disappears during the Piccolo III Saga. Super Saiyans Super Saiyan Zaiko obtained this form at an unknown time. He was later surpassed by his Super Kai Mode. He uses this form after becoming good. He bypasses this from to transform in to Super Saiyan 4, pre-good side. Super Kai Mode/Mystic Zaiko Super Kai Mode is the only form that the user can obtain due to a Ceremony of 25 hours straight of the Ginny or Old Kai walking around the intended user performing a sacred ritual and then sitting in front of them to unlock their potential. Ginny was able to divert all of Zaiko's power from his Super Saiyan 4 form into his base form, thus making stronger than a Super Saiyyan 4. In this form Zaiko is able to hold his own against Jakarot. However he is outmatched once Jakarot transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Zaiko loses this power in his fight with Jakarot, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin. Super Saiyan 2 Zaiko Bypasses Super Saiyan 2 to transform into Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 3 After his purification, Zaiko learnt how to become a Super Saiyan 3 with ease. And was one of the strongest support characters. Super Saiyan 4 Zaiko has the access this form, he often bypass both Super Saiyan 2 to become straight up to Super Saiyan 4. While on in this form he is no match for the individual Super Saiyan 5s. Super Saiyan 5 In this form he manage to best both Goku and Jamie in there fight. He obtained this form after losing his immortal form, allowing him to fight on equal terms with the two. But after 3 transformations, the Planet begins to rip apart. Jamie uses his new found Wishing Powers to move Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters off Planet Nexus to fight Zaiko alone. Due to Zaiko unknowing nature of Super Saiyan 5, he continuously uses Energy Based attack, causing him rapidly lose energy where as Jamie only used Physical attacks. After learning how the transformation works the Shin-jin-Saiyan clone absorbs Jamie's Magma Blast and charges into him with equal power level. Following there fight, Zaiko vowed to find away for the Saiyans to become Super Saiyan 5s without ripping a Planet apart. Evil/Impure Forms Immortal Form Zaiko's strongest evil form, in this form Zaiko is easily stronger then individually separated Super Saiyan 5s after this form he gets noticably weakened and usually rest afterwards. His appearance goes through a rapid change, his body becomes blue, the red gem he wore on his forehead to connect himself to the Nexus tower allowing him to obtain this form sinks into his forehead. His hair, horns and spikes disappear. He's tail retracts into his body, and his wrist band and pants turn to black/dark green, his boots become bigger and have a point on them. His eyebrows vanish, eyes become red like a Great Ape's eyes and muscle mass increases. Neither size or muscle become a downfall in this form as he is able to keep even with an ultra lightning fast Super Saiyan 5. Abilities *Kamehameha - A technique he learnt from his father *Flight - the ability to fly with Ki *Dragonthrow - Goku's grapple technique taught to Zaiko by Goku. *Afterimage Technqiue *Instant Transmission - A technique taught to Zaiko by Goku. *Instant Learning - Like Majin Buu, he is able to instantly learn new techniques, from first sight. Such as: Kamehameha and Magma Blast **Kamehameha **Magma Blast - A technique he picked up from Jamie **Super Saiyan 5 Absorption - A technique he learnt from Jamie allowing him to absorbed energy to restore his power level and energy. *Earth Destroy Blast - Used only in the games in his Immortal Form. *Final Clash - A Technique used by Zaiko. Both Jamie and Zaiko preform this technique on each other, but Jamie appears to be the victor of the clash. Due to Zaiko have used to much energy on his energy attacks. *Sacred Light Bullet *Suisei-Ha - A Water based energy beam. Zaiko invented this technique between the Evil Gogeta Saga and Intern Saga. Similar fired based Magma Blast, Zaiko uses the atmosphere's moister and mixes enery to make the energy attack stronger. This is signature attack. *Respawning - Whilst in his "Immortal form", Zaiko can respawn his entire body as long as the tower was intact, and can restore his entire body even it's destroyed, to it's original uninjured form. *Godly ki - Due to having Supreme Kai DNA, he possess limited godly ki, and can sense gods as long as they are in mid range. Major Battles *Jamie vs. Zaiko *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ginny and Xicor *Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks vs. Zaiko *Jamie, Goten, Amin Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks vs. Zaiko *Goten (Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Goten (Super Saiyan 4) & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Zaiko *Jamie (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Zaiko (Base/Super Kai Mode) *Jakarot(Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Golden Great Ape/Super Saiyan 4), Krillin, Tien and Yamcha vs. Zaiko (Super Kai Mode/Immortal Form) *Tiencha vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Silver Great Ape) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) and Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Immortal Form/Super Saiyaan 5) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) and Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5) *Piccolo, Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5), Amin (Super Saiyan 5), Gohan (Super Saiyan 5), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Zaiko (Super Saiyan) & Amin (Super Saiyan) vs. Intern Category:Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Supreme Kai Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids